The Chritmas Dance
by Akamori
Summary: I made this story about a year ago. It is about a girl named Briana Rolyas who falls in love with one guy but he ends up not to be the one. Then she does find him in the end.


. The Christmas Dance  
  
I woke up to the sound of a loud buzzer...I looked around the third year girl's dormitory and say Hermione messing with something in her hand. She looked at me with a desperate look of help. I got out of my four-poster bed and walked over to Hermione. She had a small ball in her hand that wouldn't stop the buzzing; before any of the girl's woke up I grabbed it frantically and threw it into a pillowcase while tossing it into the chest by the door. " What was that?" I asked Hermione as she fixed her hair. " Something my parents sent me, I normally know what things are and how to work things like that but I was messing with it and it went off," she told me. " Well while I am awake," I said as I looked at the clock which said it was only 4 o' clock," I might as well get dressed and go down to our common room," I said while walking back over to my bed. " Okay, I don't want to be tired for school so I am going back to sleep," said Hermione while yawning. As I walked over to my chest I accidentally knocked over my Firebolt 2, which hasn't made it to London yet. I just came her from Ireland when I ran away from my foster parent's house and came to live with Hermione. Hermione and me have been friends since we were little and on my way to Hermione's house was rough. I picked up my Firebolt 2 and got out one of my cloaks and put it on. I walked to my mirror and fixed my hair into a quick ponytail as I grabbed one of my books to read and walked down the steps to the common room. As I got to the bottom of the staircase I was surprised to see Ron sitting on his regular armchair. He turned when he saw me and said," Hi, what was your name again, Brittany?" I walked over to an armchair right across from him and sat down. "No, Ron it is Briana B-R-I-A-N-A," I said while spelling it out for him. Ron and me got off to a rough start and weren't really nice to each other. I opened my book and Ron got back to playing with his Wizards Chest board. " So what was that school you came from?" Asked Ron. I looked up from my book and said," Dracon" I looked at him in a weird way and he went back to his game.   
  
" Check Mate," I said for the third time that night. " What are you guys doing," came the voice of a sleepy Harry who yawned and sat in the armchair in between Ron and me. "Oh I just beat Ron for the third time in a row tonight," I said proudly. Harry looked at my book, which I had left on the table beside the armchair I was sitting on. Harry read the back and set it back down. " So you like the main story based off of the comic book the 'Mad Muggle'?" Asked Harry. I looked up from the chest board and nodded my head. Ron glanced at the book for a second and concentrated on the game once more.  
  
"So what classes do we have today?" I asked Hermione who was studying her schedule. " It looks like we have Charms and then Potions," she replied while grabbing a piece of toast. I reached out for the orange jug at the same time Ron did without noticing. " Opps sorry Ron," I said while yanking my hand away. Ron took the jug and poured himself a glass of orange juice as I had decided to have milk instead. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the front of the room and raised his hands in the air signaling for silence. Everyone quieted down and he said," Hello, we have a new idea for Quidditch this year. We are having two substitutes on each team. We will have one for the Seeker and Keeper, and the other for Chaser and Beater. Tryouts will be Thursday at 5 o' clock sharp." Dumbledore then sat and everyone started talking again. Harry turned to Hermione, Ron, and me. "Hey Ron are you going to tryout for one of our chaser and beater substitute?" Ron thought for a second and quickly said, "Of course!" I looked at them and said," I am trying out for substitute Keeper and Seeker." Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to me. "Well, you need a broomstick," said Ron like I was stupid and didn't know anything. I looked at him and said," I do have a broom, I was the keeper at my school." I heard Ron whisper to Harry," I bet it is worse then mine." I asked Hermione, " So what kind of broom does Ron have?" " I think a CleanSweep." I burst out laughing and everyone at the Gryffindor table turned to me. " You only have a CleanSweep!" I said almost screaming. "So yours can't be better then Harry's," said Ron. Harry and Hermione edged away from this argument. " What kind of broom does Harry have Ron?" Ron and me started almost yelling back and forth. Draco turned from the Slytherin table to watch. " Nimbus 2000," Ron said to me as we stood up. " Oh that is nice Ron," I said. " Well what kind of broom do you have?" I grew silent and said in a more calmer voice," A Firebolt 2." Ron jumped back almost knocking one of the Hufflepuffs over. " You have a Firebolt 2," yelled Oliver Wood who sat only two seats away from Harry. Everyone turned to look at me. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the Great Hall to sit in the hallway. This was way too much yelling and excitement for me. Draco came into the Hall with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Draco told them to go back inside and he stood in front of me. " So you have a Firebolt 2," he said as I sat on the steps. " Well you should have heard me say it in there," I said with an attitude. Draco looked impressed by how mean I was. " How did you get it and I haven't seen you here in this school before." I looked up at him and said," I am new, I came here from Dracon, it is in Ireland and here in London they don't have the Firebolt 2 yet." I looked back down and stood up. Before I left for Charms I said, " Bye." As I left up the stairs I turned to look at Draco and he looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and left.  
  
"Hello class," came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwich," Before we start class today I would like you all to meet our new student Briana Rolyas. Briana please come up here." I stood up and went to the front of the room where all of the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins watched me. I heard Lavender Brown whisper to Parvati," That's the girl with the Fireblot 2." " Briana please tell us where you have come from and a little about yourself," said Professor Flitwich. I looked around the room. I noticed Hermione, Harry, and Ron, then Draco. I smiled. As Ron saw me look at Draco and smile he turned and told Harry something then stared at Draco who smiled back. Ron frowned and looked down. "I went to the school Dracon in Ireland and I was my houses Keeper, I am 13 and am best friends with Hermione who I have known since I was little," I said.  
  
Ron wouldn't stop looking at me and whispering stuff to Harry all lunch. After lunch Hermione and me left for Potions, which we also had with the Slytherins. " Hello class," said the greasy voice of Professor Snape," I am Professor Snape." " Snape is a creep," I said to Hermione whose eyes widened. Professor Snape walked over to me and said," Hello you must have the wrong class." I looked around the room and said," No, I am a third year in Gryffindor." Professor Snape looked at me weirdly and went back to teaching the class.  
  
After Potions I went up to the common room while everyone else went to dinner. I just had to put my books away and re-do my hair. As I got up to the top of the stairs there stood Draco. " What are you doing here?" I asked. He handed me a letter and walked down the steps. I went into the Gryffindor common room and went to the Girl's dormitory. I put the letter under my pillow and put my books on my shelf. I went over to the mirror and grabbed my wand. I did a quick spell to put my hair up in a bun and have two strands of curled blond hair hang down on either side of my face. I walked back down the steps and bumped into Ron who was walking up to the Boy's dormitory with his head hanging down. "Sorry Ron," I said. Ron mumbled and waved his hand away. I followed him up the steps to see what's wrong. He just kept on walking up the steps. So I started walking back down. I heard a split and Ron's bag ripped as all of his books fell down the steps. I helped him pick them up but only got one as Ron rushed back up the steps quickly and I could see his ears going red.  
  
I woke up to a scratching noise. I looked over to the window and opened it to find my owl Emma with a letter in her beck. Emma was a beautiful white color and had lavender strips on her feathers. I took the letter and opened it. It was from Draco. Emma flew back out the window again as I sat down. I opened the letter and it first said ' You must first read the first letter.' I went over to my pillow and took out the letter I had forgotten about. It read, ' Hi, I am Draco Malfoy if you didn't know. I was wondering if you would meet me on Thursday at 5:30.' I then put the letter down and took the other letter and read it,' I haven't gotten a reply yet, thanks.' I wondered if Draco was still at the window. I walked over to the window and opened it. I looked out and turned my head. There to my left was someone sitting on the windowsill looking out into the moonlight. But Slytherin's boy's dormitory couldn't be this close. It was only ten feet away. The moon caught his face and I knew who it was. It was Ron! He was writing a letter and I noticed that he was using his best ink. It was a beautiful gold that shone in the moonlight. I sat in the windowsill and grabbed two pieces of parchment. In purple ink I wrote back to Draco saying,' I can't, I have tryouts for substitute Keeper and Seeker at 5 o' clock. Maybe some other time?' I set the letter down and watched Ron. There was a bird over there, but Ron had a rat not a bird. The moonlight hit the bird and it was Emma!!! I knew he was writing a letter to me. I picked up the other piece of parchment and got out one of my favorite ink colors. It was my silver ink that I only wrote important things in. I set down the ink and started writing,' Hi Ron, What was wrong earlier? Yes, I am awake too. I hope that I will see you tomorrow and good luck on tryouts. ~Bri' I watched Ron and when he looked up I turned to look at the lake. I turned to see if he was still looking up and he was. We met eyes and smiled. Ron finished up his letter and gave it to Emma. When I got my letter from Emma I gave her the two letters and I watched as Ron took the one that said To: Ron on it. I sat and read Ron's letter which read,' Hi Briana, I saw you smile at Draco earlier. Also I would like to see your Firebolt 2 sometime, maybe tomorrow before tryouts. ~Ron.' I watched Ron look up from the letter and on and on that night we wrote to each other. But by 5 o' clock we both went down to the Gryffindor common room to play wizard's chest. "Ron you never told me what was wrong last night." He turned and changed the subject by setting up the wizard's chest board.  
  
I walked out of Hogwarts and onto the school grounds for the tryouts. There were four areas one for Slytherin, one for Hufflepuff, one for Ravenclaw, and of course one for Gryffindor. There were only five people trying out for Gryffindor. Among them were Ron, Parvati, and two other people who were in years higher then mine. All of the Quidditch teams from all of the houses were there. Including Harry and Draco. Hermione was in the stands with Lavender. Everyone had different kinds of broomsticks except for the Slytherin team they all had Nimbus 2001. All the teams had their Quidditch robes on too. Everyone had to fly up in the air and for keeper and seeker had to block some shots and catch a ball which they threw across the field. For the chasers and beaters they had to throw around a Quaffle and then hit very strong balls that were like bludgers but didn't try to knock you off the broom.  
  
The next day they posted up who made it and when was the first game. Ron and me both made and gleefully jumped up and down in happiness. The first game was the next Thursday at 6 o' clock, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. We had long and hard practices were we stayed till it got dark.  
  
It was Monday night and I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the common room and no one was there so I snuck out into the hallway. I walked down the stairs just roaming around when I bumped into someone. "Watch it," I said not even caring if it was a teacher. We weren't aloud to roam around at night. " You bumped into me," came a familiar voice. I looked up to see Draco. He looked at me too. I wasn't in the mood for talking cause I was tired so I turned and walked into something large. I looked up and to see Crabbe and then Goyle. I turned and walked up the stairs as I heard Draco yell at Crabbe and Goyle. I heard someone coming up the stairs and hide into a shadow cause I was too tired to talk and annoyed for some reason. Soon Draco came up to the stairs and I heard him tell Crabbe and Goyle," Look what you did now I can't talk to her in person again." He turned and went up another flight of steps and I came out and went to the common room. Walking around wasn't a good idea now I was way to tired and could barely walk so when I got in the common room I felt like everything was spinning and I collapsed on the floor, something was wrong.  
  
"She will be fine," came the voice of a lady. I opened my eyes to see Madam Pomfrey, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. " She just got a little food poisoning." I looked around at them all, I was confused and felt very warm. Madam Pomfrey looked down at me and gave me a glass of water. There was a booming on the door and in popped a huge man, he was wearing a big brown coat and looked like a half giant. " 'Ello all," he said. I sat back and watched him. "Now who's 'his?" He boomed. " This is Briana," said Hermione. Ron wasn't really talking much cause we still weren't nice to each other. That night was like nothing ever happened to both of us. We were just kind of friends anyways. " 'Ello there," he said," I am Hagrid," he shook my hand and that didn't make me feel very good. He practically shook my whole body. " Now, now you must all leave, she needs her rest," said Madam Pomfrey in a high pitch. Everyone left and I was left alone, until someone came to the door, it was Draco. " Hi," he said," Sorry about the food poisoning." "Yeah, I saw you last night, I hide in the shadows when you walked by because I felt dizzy and didn't feel like talking." "Oh."  
  
"Well you can talk to me now."  
  
"Maybe another time, listen, I will see you at the game in three days."  
  
"OK."  
  
Draco left and I laid back to sleep.  
  
The next morning I could leave and I joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Soon Professor Dumbledore stood up and said," Christmas is near and in about a month it will be here. Then in four weeks it will snow. Well before everyone leaves for Christmas Break we will be having a 'Christmas Dance' which it will be guys ask girls." I looked cautiously around and noticed Ron then Draco.  
  
It was Thursday and the game was here. Everyone was making their way to the game and I went to the locker rooms. I changed into my quidditch robes and grabbed my Firebolt 2. I flew out into the field with everyone else. I had to sit on the sidelines with Ron and when ever one of the players started to look tired we would have to go in. Well soon into the game I got called in to be the keeper. Oliver got knocked over and was sweating. I flew in and the game continued. I flew among the three hoops as the bludgers came flying by. I caught most of the shots until one of the bludgers thought that it should aim at me. I flew to the side at its first attack and it flew away to knock someone else off their broom. But as I was getting back to the game it came back. It hit me and I flipped upside down on my broom. Most of the Slytherins were laughing. I slipped and I was hanging on by one hand. My broom flipped over and I was back on it. All of the Gryffindors cheered as I caught the Quaffle the Hufflepuffs were trying to shoot while I was upside down.  
  
After the winning game I walked around the school's grounds and sat down by a tree to watch the sunset. I hurt my arm a little while I was upside down and wanted to rest. I turned to look out at the sun as it's rays started to creep away beyond the horizon. "Beautiful isn't it," came a familiar voice. I turned but no one was there. I looked up and I noticed Draco sitting up in the tree. I smiled at him and he climbed down the tree to sit next to me. As he sat down he turned and smiled," Great game, I thought you were going to fall for a minute. Are you okay?" He lifted up his hand and touched my right arm where I was holding it from the pain. I drew in a breath and said," That is where I hurt my arm." He took his hand away quite quickly. He turned away to look up at Hogwarts, he seemed like he was thinking about something. "What's wrong?" I asked. He turned back to me and looked deep into my icy purple colored eyes as I stared into his blue ones. " Do you want to go to the Christmas Dance with me?" With out even thinking I said," Sure." He smiled at me and I smiled back. We both turned back to look at the sunset and he inched closer to me. I turned to look at him and he said," You look great. Best looking person I have ever seen in a Gryffindor robe." I smiled again and turned to him. He turned and looked away back into the sunset as his cheeks started to blush. I looked at him for a second as I studied him and leaned over as I gave him a kiss on his reddening cheeks, which had reddened more.  
  
At dinner I went over to sit by Hermione. "Get a date yet?" I asked. "I would like to ask Oliver but he is way to old," she said. " Oh," "Yeah," we talked back and forth. " Did you get a date?" "Well kind of." Hermione leaned in, "Who?" I hesitated and looked over at Draco. He winked and I turned back around. " D-R-A-C-O," I spelled out, I was worried how she would react. She thought for a minute and her jaw dropped, she looked at me and turned around to look at Draco. I turned too, he looked at Hermione, then at me, and his eyes widened. " Him?" Hermione asked. I nodded my head and Hermione looked disbelieving at me. She told me to come with her and she headed towards the hallway to talk. "Him? Why him?" Asked Hermione. " I just like him," I replied.  
  
" Out of everyone you picked him?"  
  
I just then remembered Ron. My eyes widened.  
  
" Oh no."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I totally forgot about Ron."  
  
" What about Ron?"  
  
" This is really hard to decide."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Well I like two people you see." Hermione nodded her head.  
  
" I like Ron and Draco." Hermione dropped her jaw again. " I have to go and think about this," I said. I turned and ran up the steps before Hermione could say anything. When I turned the corner I glanced at her for a second and saw her turn while shaking her head and walk back inside the Great Hall. As I walked up the stairs I heard footsteps as someone came running up the stairs. I didn't feel like running or hiding so I just kept on walking. Soon the footsteps slowed down and I heard a comforting voice, " Hermione told me what you guys were talking about when she came back to the table and you didn't." I kept walking and he said again," Why did you pick him?" I still kept on walking. " When did he ask you?" I kept on walking, not saying a word. The person with the comforting voice walked in front of me and made me stop. I looked up to see Ron standing there staring down at me. " Why won't you talk to me?" I looked at him again and looked down," I just need to think." I turned and went back up the stairs. As I looked back I saw Ron staring up at me and I kept on running.  
  
I sat in the girl's dormitory by myself for five minutes till I heard a knock on the door. I got up from my bed and set down the letter I was reading over and over. I walked to the door and opened it and standing there was Ron," You aren't aloud in her," I said teary eyed as I walked back to sit on my bed again. He walked in anyways and came over to my bed. He sat down on the chest at the end of my bed and looked at the letter that was on my bed. He noticed the gold writing and I took it and put it away back in my journal. I told him to leave again but he just sat there. " You never answered my questions," he said," Why did you pick him?" I turned from him and said," He asked me and I didn't think but just said 'sure'." "Well Okay," he said. " I just need to think right now," I said. He got up and walked out but before he did he set down some candy from dinner on my bed. But in that bunch of candy was a beautiful gold hairpin that had a little gold fairy on it.  
  
It was the day of the dance and I was really nervous. I had picked out a great dress and had a perfect hairstyle. I read a book and stayed in the girl's dormitory until two hours before the dance. I took a shower and put on some make-up. I took my dress out and set it in front of my mirror to admire it. My dress was lavender and beautiful. It had short sleeves and wasn't frilly at all. I soon put my dress on and did my hair. My hair was in a beautiful twisted bun and had two strands of curly blond hair hanging on either side of my face. I had the gold hairpin Ron gave me in my hair and I admired it. My make-up was mostly a light purple color. I walked out of the girl's dormitory and down the stairs. As I got to the common room I saw Hermione with her date. It was Billy, a quiet third year. Hermione wore a periwinkle blue dress and Billy wore a dark blue tux. I walked out of the Gryffindor common room and down the stairs to Draco who stood at the bottom. He wore an original black and white tux and commented me on my dress and how I looked.  
  
Everyone was waiting for the Great Hall's doors to open so we could go inside. I went inside with Draco and the first song started. We danced and I noticed Ron sitting with Harry at one of the tables. Harry took Cho Chang but Ron didn't have anyone with him. Ron wore a very dark purple colored tux. I asked Draco to come and sit down at a table. We sat down and I said to him," Draco, I didn't think when you asked me to go with you here and I didn't think if there was anyone else I liked. I have noticed you looking at Pansy Parkinson and I know that you like me too and that is the same with me. I like you and someone else and right now maybe we should see other people. Go on, dance with Pansy." He looked at me and nodded. I kissed him on the cheek again and he turned to go over to Pansy who was sitting by herself. I watched him teary eyed as he asked her to dance and they got up and started dancing. I walked out of the Great Hall and out to the school grounds. It was beautiful out there with all the flowers and the stars shining bright in the night sky. I sat down on one of the stone benches and stared up at the stars with my eyes still watering. Someone sat down next to me and I looked over, it was Ron. He smiled and wiped away my tears. " I heard you and Malfoy," he said. I smiled back at him and looked back up at the stars. He scooted closer to me and I scooted closer to him. I looked at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He put his arm around me and we both looked up at the stars. He noticed that I was wearing his pin and smiled broadly. We decided to go back inside and we both danced to one song until a slow song came on. We cuddled up to each other to dance and danced the night away. 


End file.
